


Londoners in Los Angeles

by GoodShipSherlollipop



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodShipSherlollipop/pseuds/GoodShipSherlollipop
Summary: Sherlock and his 7 months pregnant wife, Molly, enjoy romance and sight-seeing in a foreign country. Features my Sherlock and Molly characters from my Journey story. Sequel to my first one-shot, "The Interview." Also references my "What if we Met at Uni? Molly's Dream" story. Can be read without having read those, however. Romantic, flirty, sexy fun throughout. Sensual but not explicit..





	1. Time for Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> **This story takes place after my one-shot "The Interview," which has not been posted on this site. If you wish to read it, please leave a comment indicating you'd like to read it, and I will do so. I am also trying to determine whether to post this whole 7 part story here or not, and whether to post both a T and M version. The only way I can determine that, is if you leave a comment on the version you wish to read, so please do take a moment to do so.**
> 
> **Thanks VictorianLady79 for beta'ing.**

When Molly opened her eyes it took a few moments for her to remember where she was. Her husband’s arms were curled around her but this was definitely not their bed in Baker Street. Oh yeah. She realized she was in a hotel room, and they were in America.

“Where are you going?” asked a deep voice sleepily, as she scrambled out of bed.

“My home away from home,” she responded, making a dash for the loo.

As she returned from the bathroom Molly thought, not for the first time, how strange the toilets were. The water level was so high! At LAX, when she and Sherlock had arrived, the first thing Molly had needed to do was find a loo. Being almost seven months pregnant meant for frequent trips to the loo. Well actually, the frequent bladder urges had already started a couple months ago. Molly had quickly learned that if Sherlock was feeling amorous she had better duck to the loo first so that she didn’t interrupt his intentions.

Thinking back to her experience in the LAX “bathroom” as the toilets were politely called here, **_what was with that anyway? A bathroom was supposed to have a tub or shower to be called that,_** Molly had been very disconcerted to discover that the water level in all the toilets was very high. She had immediately thought they were flooded. It was not a good thought, when she was really busting to use it. She had made a nervous inquiry of one lady who had come in with a child. The woman was obviously American herself, by her conversation with her daughter.

The woman had assured her that the water level was perfectly normal, so Molly had selected a stall with relief.

And then she had discovered the ridiculous gap at either side of the stall door. Really, a person could practically peer through the opening and watch while a woman did her business. On the whole, the pathologist decided she much preferred the privacy of the public toilets back home.

Furthermore, the darned automatic flush decided to activate while Molly was still on the toilet! There was definitely something to be said for flushing a toilet oneself! All this automated stuff, while it sounded good, was not very practical. Trying to wash her hands at the sink in the bathroom was also difficult. Ok, the automatic soap dispenser was nice, but the water would not turn on at one sink and Molly had tried another, frantically waving her hands in front of the sensor, wondering if the extent of her hand-washing was to be the hand soap. Fortunately, the water had finally activated.

Putting her hands down into that automatic hand dryer was nice though, even if it was a little more time consuming than ripping off a paper towel to dry them.

The whole process had taken so long that Sherlock had been frowning when she exited the toilet, er, bathroom.

“I thought you might have gotten lost in there,” he said dryly.

“Didn’t you go to the toilet too?”

“Yes, but it didn’t take me a half hour,” he’d responded.

“Well, Mr. internationally experienced traveler, I’m not used to all these fancy automatic flushing toilets that flush when you are still sitting on them, and automated water taps that don’t turn on when you want them to,” she had retorted a little crossly to her husband.

Sherlock had patted her hand as if she were a child. “It’s okay, love. You’ll get used to it.”

“Don’t patronize me, Sherlock,” she had hissed, then had felt horrible when he looked shocked at her tone.

“I’m sorry darling. It’s just a bit overwhelming. And the twelve hour plane ride didn’t help.”

“No, I’m sorry, Molly. Maybe coming here now was not the best plan. We had better get going though. We need to go through customs and all that fun stuff. I’m not really used to commercial flying myself. When Mycroft sent me on missions we always used private jets.”

By the time the couple had made it through customs and picked up their luggage, then gotten to the hotel, Molly had been exhausted. It was only evening in LA, but the middle of the night in London. She had lost no time in crawling into the bed of the hotel room and falling asleep, much to Sherlock’s disappointment. He was ready to go and explore this new city.

By the time Molly had woken, her husband had apparently decided he could use a few hours rest as well.

The next day, the couple had not ventured out of the hotel. With the interview on the late night talk show looming that night, Sherlock had been quite nervous. He had insisted on recounting every detail of the case that had earned him his international fame, sure that the talk show host would want to know every detail. Molly had been too tactful to tell him that these shows typically were more concerned with learning about their guests’ private lives, rather than their work.

Well, everything had gone very well at the interview. The pathologist had actually had a lot of fun, and Sherlock had expressed his appreciation of her efforts during the interview in no uncertain terms once they had arrived back at the hotel.

Molly smiled at the remembrance of the way they had made love, even as she slid back into bed, scooting backwards so she was once again pressed up against her husband, who she suddenly realized had come fully awake - in more ways than one.

Sherlock’s arm came around her from behind and his breath tickled her neck, even as he clasped a possessive hand over her breast.

“You took forever in that bathroom,” he complained, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“I was only gone for two minutes!” she exclaimed.

“Felt like longer, wife,” he murmured, pressing more kisses along her shoulder, while his hand gently squeezed her breast.

“Sherlock, we didn’t come to America to spend the whole time in our hotel room making love,” she said, trying to remember exactly why they had come. He was an extremely distracting man.

Her husband moved against her sensuously, invitingly, even as his wandering hand drifted to caress her bulging belly. “It’s still early, Molly, too early to go sightseeing. Kiss me.”

She turned onto her back, feeling Sherlock’s warm lips covering her own. He kissed her in the same way his body moved, sensuously, willing her mouth to open beneath his. Every kiss between them was electrifying, even nine months after their first proper kiss, when he had come to her three days after the Sherrinford incident and proposed. His lips still felt like heaven, making her melt into his embrace, stirring all her senses.

Even as he kissed her, his practiced hand furthered its descent down her body. No matter his own need for her, Sherlock always loved her so well, taking delight in thrilling her senses, in making her act like a wanton in his arms.

Sometimes he would Watch her, observing her reaction to his touches and caresses with his hands or his mouth. Other times he would kiss her as she cried out into his mouth, so that it was he alone who could know what he did to her, how much she loved him.

Now though, she stilled his hand, nudging him onto his back, grasping both of his hands so she could position herself over him. Sherlock’s eyes widened in delight, as she took the initiative on their positioning. This way was far easier than most, now that her abdomen protruded significantly. She kept her eyes on his, lowering herself slowly until he was enveloped in her warmth, their bodies joined as one.

She moved gently, luxuriating in their union, feeling the complete oneness of their coupling. It was impossible for them to kiss anymore in this position, but they looked at each other, smiled at each other. Before long, her gentle movements were not enough for her husband, and he grasped her hips firmly, his own movements growing more urgent, forceful, until they fell into oblivion. They were both panting, spent from their passion.

Molly slid sideways and onto her back, even as Sherlock moved to cradle her head on his shoulder. He placed a tender kiss on her lips. “I know I’ve said this so many times, and it’s probably getting mundane for you to hear it, but I just can’t get enough of you, my lovely wife.”

She reached up to caress his face. “I could never get tired of hearing that, my love. I hope you are still saying it twenty years from now.”

“Sweetheart, as long as God gives us life on this earth, I will be saying it. You complete me. It’s never about having sex either. In fact, as I told you when we were engaged, we would never have sex. We would only ever make love.” He linked his fingers through hers. “For me, having sex means taking one’s own pleasure, whereas making love is rejoicing in our love and our devotion. Maybe others don’t think of it that way, but it’s how I feel. Even when we are being naughty...like a certain someone taking her knickers off in a pub to tempt me a couple weeks ago…” Here Molly blushed, she had indeed been naughty that night. “It’s still about making love with you, never sex. I love you with that agape love from the Bible, unconditionally.”

Molly felt tears prick her eyes. “I know you do, darling, and I feel the same way about us making love, and I have that same agape love for you.” Her husband said the most wonderful things to her. He was almost unrecognizable from the Sherlock of old. It didn’t make him any less of a brilliant detective. It just added depth to his character. He cared about people and was no longer afraid to show it. Even Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson had been the surprised recipients of one of his jubilant hugs at times, when the sleuth was in a good mood.

“So,” asked Sherlock, "shall we take a walk along the Hollywood Walk of Fame today?”

“That would be fun. But I’m feeling pretty hungry right now. Don’t they have a breakfast buffet downstairs here?”

“Yep.” Her husband did that cute pop of his “p.”

“Well, seeing as the studio is paying for all our expenses here, we should take advantage of it, don’t you think?”

“Yep.” Oh he was so adorable. She pulled his head towards her for a quick kiss, then said, “Well, let’s get dressed and go downstairs.”

The pathologist got out of bed, leaving a pouting Sherlock behind.

“What?” she demanded.

“I thought we’d cuddle for awhile first.”

“You were the one who suggested what we were doing today.”

“I didn’t mean right now!”

“We aren’t going now. We are having breakfast first, now come on.” She put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband, well, not a real glare. He was too cute for her to be really mad at his unwillingness to get up.

“Fine,” he huffed.

Ten minutes later, the pair headed downstairs for a nice complimentary breakfast.


	2. Hollywood Boulevard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siherlock and Molly go out on the the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to update this story here, but it does contain a major spoiler for my “A Journey to Love and Faith” story in regards to John. If you would rather not read it now, I understand.
> 
> Anyway, I thought I needed to at least post this so my Journey readers can see what the future holds for John.
> 
> Thanks VictorianLady79 for beta'ing.

Sherlock and Molly enjoyed their breakfast at the hotel.  
Sherlock looked askance at his wife, as she filled her plate with pancakes, waffles, sausages, bacon and eggs. “Are you going to eat all that?” He himself had been content to take just one pancake, three slices of bacon and some scrambled eggs.

“What?” demanded Molly, as they made their way to an empty table. “I am eating for two, you know.”

“Looks more like three, if you ask me,” he said flippantly, earning a glare from his wife. “I know, I know,” he said repentantly. “That was a Bit Not Good. I’m sorry.”

He was finished with his breakfast first obviously, and watched as she ate her way through the whole plate full of food.

“I hope you don’t get a tummy ache, sweetheart,” he commented, as they rose from the table at last.

“I have not had any problems with my tummy since my morning sickness,” she informed him in an affronted manner, "but I do need the loo before we head out on the town.”

Sherlock made use of the opportunity to also use the toilets, a little put off by the complete lack of privacy at the urinal, although thankfully he had been the only one using it at the time. 

When Molly exited the toilets, er, bathroom, she had an irritated expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“The stupid thing flushed before I got off the toilet again. I mean, yeah I’m seven months pregnant, and it takes me a bit longer to get up off of it, but really? I do not need to wipe up excess, disgusting toilet water from my bum!”

Sherlock hooted with laughter at that, then stopped when he saw the frown on his wife’s face. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I know I shouldn’t have laughed, but honestly, the image of you getting off the toilet and having the thing flush on you...” He grinned again, unable to help himself, and this time, Molly grinned as well.

“I suppose it is rather funny when you think of it. It’s just not so funny to experience it.”

“Well, my love, are you ready to go?” he asked, changing the subject.

“I’m ready,” she responded.

They exited the hotel and went to a line of waiting taxis. The studio had supplied them with several vouchers for taxi rides, so here again there would be no expense.

They got out at Hollywood Boulevard and began to walk along it, inspecting the various stars. “Wow, there are so many,” exclaimed Molly.

Sherlock fished a visitor’s guide out of his pocket that he had procured from the hotel. “Apparently there are over 2,600 stars. You can apply for one if you have an extra $30,000 lying around. There’s an application process.”

“Well, that's a bit of a let-down. I just thought they handed them out to deserving people.”

They walked on for a time. At one point, Molly commented, “I wonder who paid for Mickey Mouse’s Star?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Hey,” his wife exclaimed at another point, there’s a star for Daniel Radcliffe!”

“Too bad there isn’t one for the late Alan Rickman. Then he said, in imitation of Severus Snape, “Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.”

Molly gasped. “I had no idea you could do a perfect imitation of Snape! Yet another facet of Sherlock Holmes the public has no clue about.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Keep it to yourself, sweetheart. That is a secret I would prefer you not share. I don’t need people bugging me for impersonations in late night talk shows,” he quipped. “It was bad enough they did a poll about my ‘hotness.'"

“I told you it’s your curly hair that women swoon over,” Molly said, reaching up to ruffle said curls. “I still can’t get over the fact that your coat got votes. I mean, yes that coat is perfectly elegant on you especially with the way you keep the collar up, but there’s so much more to love about you.”

He linked his fingers with hers. “As long as you think I’m hot, I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” To his surprise, she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it.

“You will always be hot to me, my love, even when we are old and grey. I love what is inside of you more than anything else.”

They continued to walk, hand in hand, stopping at this star or that. Sherlock noticed some people glancing at them curiously, but nobody approached them. He assumed that, even if he was recognized, the people here were probably used to seeing celebrities. He was quite happy to just be a tourist.

After about two hours of wandering, including a stop for Molly to use another self-flushing toilet with better results this time, so she said, his wife was starting to show signs of fatigue.

“I think it’s time we returned to the hotel,” Sherlock stated firmly.

“Can we see the Hollywood sign first?” pleaded Molly.

“We’ll just have the cabbie drive past it so we can see it out of the window. Maybe he can pull over somewhere so we can take a photo. What do you think?”

“Alright,” she agreed, “My legs feel like they are going to drop off.”

Sherlock frowned. “You should have told me before. You don’t want to overdo things, otherwise you’ll end up in bed for the rest of the week.” Then he added with a roguish grin, “not that staying in bed with you would be a bad thing.”

“Sherlock!” she chided. “Behave yourself!”

“I am,” he insisted. “I haven’t even tried to kiss you since we left our hotel suite.”

She merely shook her head at him, as they walked towards a taxi stand.

Sherlock gave instructions to pass by the Hollywood sign from below, (just so they could see it and take a photo), then proceed on to their hotel.

By the time they returned to the hotel it was time for lunch, so the pair enjoyed another five-star dining experience before heading to their room.

“My feet hurt,” complained Molly, as they made their way back upstairs to their suite.

“When we get inside Do you want a bath?”

Molly gave him a sideways glance. “Are you planning to join me? That bath we shared on Valentine’s Day led to...other things and to be honest, I don't think I have the energy for that right now.”

They entered their suite then and Sherlock felt a little sulky. Of course he wanted to share a nice, sensual bath with his wife. But she knew him too well. Shared baths or showers between them always, without fail, led to the delights of the bedroom.

“Fine,” he grumbled, “I'll let you have the bath to yourself.” He turned on the taps adding a generous amount of bubble bath for Molly. When it was ready he helped her get in insisting, “I am not going to risk you hurting yourself or our baby by trying to get into it alone. Do you want me to wash your body?”

She gave him another look. “I think I can manage, honey. Why don’t you turn on the telly and I’ll let you know when I’m ready to come out.”

“Fine,” he huffed, stalking into the main room and turning on the television. He flipped through the channels, but soon turned the television off again.

Sherlock’s phone pinged. He and Molly had purchased SIM cards for their phones in case of emergency, but this was the first time he had received a message. It was from John.

“Just got back to London . Hope you are having fun in America. I had a lot of fun on my honeymoon. Sorry old chap about not asking you to be best man again, but well, I didn’t fancy waiting another 28 days to register intent to marry. Glad we had that conversation about Gibraltar when you were engaged.”

Molly called from the bathroom, “Was that your phone, Sherlock?”

“Uh, yeah, I kind of have something to tell you.”

“Well, you can help me get out of the bath now, I’m done.”

“Coming.” As he walked to the bathroom, he wondered how we was going to tell her. He hoped she wouldn’t be upset with him for not saying anything before, but it had been John’s request. He helped Molly out of the tub, rubbing her down gently with the towel, quite a luxurious one for a hotel chain, he mused.

Then he left Molly to dress again, while he sat on the bed cross-legged, steepling his fingers. How would he approach this?

His wife came and sat on the bed. “So what was so important that you got a text? We told people it was only to be used for emergencies. I hope there’s not some urgent case requiring your attention as soon as we get home.”

“It’s not about that.” He hesitated, then went on, “It was from John.”

“Oh! Is he okay? I know you haven’t spoken to him in awhile. Gosh, wasn’t the last time a few days before Valentine’s Day? You said he visited you when I was at work.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s right. Well, he sort of came for a particular reason, to tell me something.” He hesitated again, unsure of how to continue.

Molly crossed her arms and frowned. “Why do I have the feeling you are going to tell me something I don’t like?”

“Well, it’s kind of good news,” the sleuth hedged.

"Then why are you hesitating?”

"He came to tell me he was eloping with Kayla,” he said in a rush, bracing himself for an irate wife. Instead, she surprised him.

“Oh, how romantic!” She enthused. “I’m so happy for her. But where did they go to elope? I thought everywhere required 28 days notice to register for your marriage.”

“Gibraltar. I researched it back when we were headed to Dartmoor, just for something to do.”

Molly raised her eyebrow. “‘You did?” Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I wasn’t seriously considering it. I wanted to give you the wedding you deserved.”

She smiled at him then, and he felt a rush of tenderness for his wife come over him. She always surprised him with her patience and willingness to listen. “Anyway,” he continued, “I found out that the famous eloping spot, Gretna Green no longer did elopements. Further research showed that the only place you could really elope to in a hurry that wasn’t too far away, was Gibraltar, which only required a day’s notice of intent to marry.”

“Oh, so that’s why Kayla wasn’t in church on the Sunday before we left for America, she was on her honeymoon, right?”

Sherlock looked admiringly at his wife. “You are a very intelligent woman, my love.”

“You only just realized that?”

“Well, no, but it is incredibly sexy to me that you are not only beautiful, but intelligent as well.”

“Sherlock Holmes, are you flirting with me?”

He gave her his best sidelong sexy look. “Possibly. Is it working?”

She giggled. “Possibly, especially when you look at me like that. But I’m still waiting to hear the rest of the story.”

“Okay, well John came over to tell me he had bought a ring and intended to propose. As you know, your friend has been very forthcoming about wishing to follow our example and not have an intimate relationship with John when they weren’t married. I know it has been hard for him, remembering how hard it was during our own engagement, but he respected her wishes. Anyway, he was planning to propose two days before Valentine’s Day, and whisk Kayla off to Gibraltar, get them registered immediately and marry her on Valentine’s Day.”

Molly clasped her hands together. “I love it! I’m assuming she agreed?”

“Of course she did. If she was as desperate to be with John as we were to be with each other, does that surprise you?"

“Not at all. So, you are saying that while we were enjoying our wedding night re-creation at the Ritz, they were enjoying their real wedding night?”

“Yup,” the detective smiled a little smugly at the part he had played to help the path to true love, now that he knew his wife was not cross with him. “Anyway, he was texting me to say they were back in London after their honeymoon. And before you ask, Harry stayed with Rosie while they were gone.”

“Wow, I think we started a trend. I should be cross, because you said nothing when I made that comment on Valentine’s Day about so many people getting engaged...”

Sherlock looked at her hopefully, “You forgive me for not telling you earlier?”

Molly leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. “Like you said, it wasn't your secret to tell. I can't wait to congratulate them when we get home.”

“Well, let’s not think about home just yet. We still have a few days here, and right now I think I deserve a reward for helping John with his elopement idea.”

“Sweetheart, you know I adore you, but I'm really tired right now. The reason I didn’t want to share the bath with you is so you wouldn’t get all...frisky on me.”

“Oh, very well,” he huffed. “Just promise me that if we have a rest now, you won't make any excuse later if I decide to get ‘frisky.’”

She giggled then, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. “I promise. Can I have a nap now?”

“Fine, I guess I’ll join you. I feel like we didn't really get enough sleep last night anyway.”

“That’s your fault. We only got back to the hotel at one in the morning and then you kept me occupied for another hour.”

“Can I help it if you are so sexy?”

“Don’t be getting any ideas with your talking like that to me.”

Oh well, he’d tried. He stripped down to his boxers and joined his wife, who had divested herself of everything but bra and knickers. He settled himself behind her, looping his arm around his wife and covering her belly gently with it, and they enjoyed a nice afternoon nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a John fan, I hope you are not too upset at the thought of him moving on with someone else My Journey story chronicles more of his relationship with Molly's friend, Kayla.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the imagery of those self-flushing toilets again. It is one of the things I detest, when they flush as you are still on them - don't you feel sorry for poor Molly?
> 
> What did you think of Sherlock's impression of Alan Rickman? I just had to do it, seeing as Benedict C. really can do a fantastic impression of him as Snape.
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to continue updating here.


	3. Making Tourist Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly make tourist plans, then sepnd time in the hotel pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks VictorianLady79 for beta'ing.

Following their afternoon nap, Molly slid out of her sleeping husband's embrace and got dressed. She was well aware of the fact that if she remained in her state of undress, Sherlock would use the opportunity to have his way with her.

Not that she really minded, but they had already made love twice since returning from the studio and she knew he would not be put off when they went to bed later. Sherlock seemed to have no limits to his stamina, but she was definitely getting more exhausted as the days progressed. Sometimes the baby would position herself in a way that pressed on a nerve and it produced some pain. Molly didn't really want to tell Sherlock about it, because he would undoubtedly be all solicitous and over-protective. He would probably insist that they just spend the rest of their holiday in the hotel rather than doing any sight-seeing, which was the last thing she wanted. She wanted them to have some fun on their overseas trip. After all, it was unlikely they'd be making any long journeys for quite some time once their daughter was born.

Molly looked over at Sherlock. His mouth was slightly open and occasionally he gave a tiny snore. He was a quiet sleeper for the most part and rarely restless, so she had no complaints about that. But oh, did he look adorable with his hair falling over his face in a manner that made her want to brush it from his forehead. If she did that though, he would take it as an open invitation.

Molly looked down at her feet. They were still aching a little from the day's walk and looked slightly swollen. She almost groaned at that. The last thing she needed was to start getting swollen feet and ankles now, while they were away from home. They would just have to stay at the hotel tonight and hopefully her feet would be better the next day. Tonight they could make plans for the next few days.

Molly searched the drawers in the room. She found a drawer that contained a Gideon Bible, some hotel stationery and a couple pencils.

She pulled the items out of the drawer and waited for Sherlock to wake up, opening the tiny Bible. She propped her pillow up against the headboard, resting against it while she read a few Psalms to keep herself occupied as she did so.

It was about ten minutes before Sherlock blinked up at her sleepily, his beautiful turquoise gaze meeting her own coffee one.

"Hi, sleepyhead," she teased. "I guess you were more tired than you thought."

"I guess so." He sat up and slid back so he could kiss her cheek. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, I found this little Gideon Bible in the drawer so I was just reading a few of the Psalms. I kind of feel guilty for leaving our Bibles at home."

"I don't think God will punish us for taking a few days off," he assured her. Since Sherlock had become a Christian during their engagement, he had read his way through most of the New Testament and some of the Old Testament as well. Molly was proud of him. Sometimes they would read aloud to each other, but his beautiful voice was so distracting that she sometimes forgot to listen to the words he was saying, just enjoying the rich timbre of his voice.

"I guess you're right, and our suitcase was pretty full. Plus you had to stuff a garment bag to take on the plane with three suit jackets so you'd keep up your fashionable detective look."

"Well, those would not have done well in a suitcase. I did let you roll up my shirts though."

"And I had to iron them as soon as we got here," Molly said with a grin. "What would you have done if there wasn't an iron provided in one of these cupboards?"

"I guess my shirts would have been wrinkled. It's not like you see too much of them with my suit jacket buttoned."

Molly stared at him. "It would have been nice if you told me that before I spent fifteen minutes ironing them to make them wrinkle free."

Sherlock shrugged. "You were so triumphant when you found the iron and ironing board in the cupboard that I didn't have the heart to tell you I would have worn my shirts, wrinkles and all."

Molly huffed, but then said, "Well, at least you were smartly dressed for the interview. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I don't take care of you properly."

She regretted the wording when her husband immediately jumped on it to say in a seductive voice, "You do like taking care of me, don't you?" He clasped a hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him for a sizzling kiss. Heat immediately spread through her at his touch, but she resisted the urge to lose herself in him. This was exactly what she didn't want happening right now.

"Not now, Sherlock," she entreated, hating the look of frustration that crossed his face.

"You are making me feel the way I did during our engagement, extremely frustrated." He ran his hands through his curls as he said the words.

"Honey, I'm not trying to be mean here, but we have plenty of time. It's funny, remember how our roles were reversed on Valentine's Day, before we went to dinner? You denied me twice."

"That was only because I needed to reserve my stamina for the night ahead. Remember, re-creating our wedding night entailed making love three times."

"And if we make love now that will be three times today and you will probably want to make love before bed, right?"

"Well, of course. I don't sleep very well otherwise. The biochemical release of oxytocin, endorphins and prolactin make me sleepy."

"I rest my case for why we are not making love now. You'll want to go back to sleep."

He huffed, but conceded defeat. "Fine, then how do you want to spend this fine evening, my wife?"

"I thought we could make a list of places to go over the next few days. That way we will be more organized."

"You and your lists. Wedding to-do lists, abstinence guidelines when we were engaged..."

Molly looked at him. "I seem to recall you making your own list of things you wanted to do while we were engaged taking just a little more liberty each time."

"Well, it worked didn't it? I think it was that list that saved us from giving in to our desires before the wedding night," he retorted.

"You're probably right," she agreed, leaning towards Sherlock to give him a soft kiss on his pouting lips. They had really struggled with keeping their hands off each other during their engagement and keeping their virtue intact. But they had also felt it was something God wanted them to do and they had succeeded. Giving each other the gift of their virginity on their wedding night had been the best gift either one of them could have offered.

"Why don't you get dressed and we can make this list before we head to dinner?" she suggested. "Do you still have that travel guide?"

"I'll get it." Sherlock got out of bed and walked over to his discarded suit jacket, pulling the brochure out of the pocket. "Here you go," he said, handing it to Molly before getting dressed.

Molly looked at it. "Well, we've done the Walk Of Fame. Obviously we can't do Disneyland because of my current condition."

"I'll take you somewhere better, one day," declared Sherlock confidently.

"What would be better than the 'most magical place on earth?'" she asked him.

"I've heard that DisneyWorld in Florida is much bigger. There are four parks and a couple water parks as well. One day we will go there with our children."

Molly couldn't help but thrill at his words. Yes, Victoria was going to be here soon, but he was talking confidently as if they would have more children which she definitely wanted as well. She did not want Victoria to be an only child as she herself had been.

"I'd like that," she said softly, adding, "although I wouldn't want to do it until our family was complete, and the youngest at least old enough to remember the memory."

"So at least four then," responded her darling husband, as if he had thought it all out beforehand.

"You really do want to go there, don't you?" she asked.

"I've seen the commercial on the telly."

"Would you ride the roller coasters?" she asked curiously.

"I might." He shrugged. "I guess it will depend on how many years from now it is."

"Now you are making me look forward to the distant future," Molly said with a grin.

"Don't age us prematurely, sweetheart. I want to enjoy things now - having you to myself at least for a little while longer and then having our sweet baby girl."

He came back to the bed sitting cross-legged next to her, after leaning in to stroke her cheek and kiss it.

They sat together making their list for the next few days, including a trip to Griffith Park and Griffith Observatory, where they would be able to see the Los Angeles Zoo and the planetarium among other attractions. It would take a full day to explore that, maybe even two. There was the Getty Center, where they could look at paintings, sculptures and even early photography. There was the California Science Center and finally, there was Venice Beach and the Santa Monica Pier to walk along.

"I think that will keep us busy," commented Molly.

"Indeed," agreed Sherlock.

She laid the pencil and list aside and they headed downstairs for dinner. They contemplated going out somewhere, but decided there would be other days to do it and besides, Molly's feet continued to ache a little.

"Do you want to take a swim in the hotel pool?" asked Sherlock after dinner as they made their way upstairs. "You did buy a maternity swimming costume after all for this purpose."

"I guess today would be a good time, seeing as we are staying at the hotel tonight," agreed Molly.

In their suite, Molly changed into her swimming costume. She felt a little self-conscious with her big belly protruding from the one-piece, but Sherlock came over and kissed her abdomen fondly.

"You should be proud that you are carrying new life within you," he informed her. "I certainly am."

He, of course, looked devastatingly handsome in his Union Jack swimming trunks.

Hand in hand, they made their way downstairs to the pool area. Large towels were provided for the guests so Sherlock took two and draped them over two of the loungers beside the pool.

Fortunately there weren't many people availing themselves of the pool facilities. The couple frolicked in the pool playfully splashing each other. Every now and then Sherlock would pull her into him for a sweet kiss. It was the first time they'd been in a pool together and seeing Sherlock's playful side was so much fun. After about an hour though, his sweet kisses were becoming a little longer and his hands were traveling to places where they should not have been traveling in a public venue, even though there was nobody near them. She playfully swatted his hand away.

On the third occasion, when he came up behind her to wrap his arms closely around her, just above her abdomen, Molly suddenly realized Sherlock was in the mood for something besides playing in the pool. He pressed against her, kissing her neck, making it quite clear what he wanted and she gulped.

"Uh, Sherlock, I think we need to go back upstairs now," she said.

"I agree, sweetheart," he nipped playfully at her earlobe, then kissed her neck and her heartbeat started to accelerate. "Be a love and get my towel for me, won't you?" he asked. "I don't think we need to share my current condition with anyone, do we?"

Molly was the one who blushed as she got out of the pool, grabbed her towel, then brought one over to Sherlock so he could drape it around himself.

"I think we had better get another towel for you to dry yourself off with while we leave that one around your waist," she said, noting that the towel did not entirely do the job of disguising his current state.

"Yes and perhaps you should walk just in front of me as we go back upstairs," he said with a wry smile. "You really ought to stop being tempting."

They picked up another towel for Sherlock to use, and Molly told him, "I did nothing to tempt you, you did that entirely on your own."

"I can't help it if you entice me every time you look at me, wife," he responded as they walked towards the lifts - elevators by the American name.

They got into one of them and Sherlock pressed the button for their floor. Then, because there was nobody in there with them, he proceeded to kiss her quite thoroughly until they reached their floor and the lift door opened.

They hurried to their suite, Sherlock practically dragging her along as they walked hand-in-hand. As soon as they were inside he lost no time in stripping her of her wet swimming costume and divesting himself of his own trunks.

Despite Sherlock's hurried actions he picked her up gently, depositing her into the middle of the bed. There he began to kiss her urgently, hungrily devouring her mouth, covering her lips with his own and moving his hands along her body, touching her intimately until she was crying out for him, aching with the same need as he.

Then he was with her, filling her, loving her completely until they were both lost, spent from their passionate union, as always happened.

After they had regained their breath, Molly ventured, "I think we need to use hotel pools more often if that is the result."

Sherlock chuckled, kissing her hair as she lay encircled in his arms. "As long as you are there to preserve my modesty I have no objection. I was not really expecting that to happen, but then again I definitely lacked the practical experience of being in a pool with an incredibly beautiful, sexy woman."

Molly turned her head so they could kiss once more and then they slept, although it was not even ten o'clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ahem, yes, well, what did you think of the pool scene? At least he got what he wanted in the end, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little chapter. You can probably tell I really love writing super romance - must come from my days of watching soap operas and of course reading those romantic novels haha.
> 
> If you are not familiar with my other works, this chapter does make reference to things from my Journey story, as well as the First Valentine's Day and Night one. For the most complete immersion into these characters, check those out.
> 
> Note on Gideon Bibles - they are distributed at hotels in many countries, when those hotels permit the Gideons to do so.
> 
> Updated for corrections and better flow 7/2/18


	4. More Sightseeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly visit Griffith Park and the zoo.

It was only a little after six when Sherlock opened his eyes. He had slept very soundly and felt refreshed, ready to go out and explore this American city. Molly was still cradled in his arms, and he bent his head to kiss her sweetly parted lips.

She opened her eyes instantly and returned the pressure of his lips.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," he said gazing into her eyes. "Do you think you are up to some sight-seeing today?"

"Of course." She smiled up at him. "Let's get dressed and we can figure out where to go."

They got out of bed, dressed, then looked at the list Molly had made.

"Seeing as we are up early, how about Griffith Park?" she suggested. "There's so much stuff to do there."

"Sounds good."

Molly checked the opening times for different attractions. "Looks like the zoo only opens at ten, and the observatory at noon," she said, pouting. "So much for getting an early start."

Sherlock nuzzled her neck. "I can think of a way to pass the time."

"Stop it, you." She swatted him away playfully and this time it was Sherlock's turn to pout. "Let's go and have breakfast, then we can decide what to do next."

"In our room?"

"Yeah, we could watch some telly."

This time Sherlock frowned. "We did not come to America to watch the television."

"I could make the same argument about making love."

"That's different," he protested. "Television is just entertainment. Making love is a necessity which requires attention wherever we may be."

"Oh, the things that come out of your mouth sometimes!"

Sherlock huffed. Molly was definitely not in the mood to be seduced apparently. "Fine, let's get some breakfast."

The pair headed downstairs for another buffet breakfast, at which Molly showed once again that she apparently had an iron stomach. **_It's amazing she hasn't gained thirty pounds,_** he thought, but decided it would be best to not say so aloud. She might not appreciate the sentiment.

He checked his watch. It was still only eight o'clock. "Well, my love, what do you propose we do for the next hour and a half?" he questioned. "Another dip in the pool?"

Molly looked at him. "Oh no. I know what comes next."

He pushed the lift button for their floor. "You're being very cruel to me today," he grumbled.

The lift doors opened and they stepped inside. They were not the only ones in the lift this time, unlike the previous evening, so Molly said in a low tone to him, "I'm not being cruel. I'm being practical."

"How so?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you once we are back in our suite."

They rode in silence until they reached their floor, got out and returned to their room. Closing the door behind them, Sherlock asked, "So, how are you being practical?"

Mollyrolled her eyes at him. "I know full well that you want to make love before we go out."

"And what of it?" he asked, furrowing his brow. She was truly vexing him this morning.

"You said yourself, the release of those endorphins and other stuff make you sleepy. By the time you have the inevitable nap afterwards, we won't even get to our destination until after lunch."

"Fair point," he conceded. He knew she was right, but that didn't make him any happier about it. "So, how do you propose we spend the next hour and some minutes then?"

"I brought along a pack of cards. We can play a card game like Go Fish."

"Go what?" He had never played recreational card games.

"Go Fish, you've never heard of it?"

"I do not believe so. I've played Poker and Blackjack, but that's about it."

"Well, you need to be able to play a game that kids can play. One day our kids will want to play cards with us, and we need to be able to play the fun, kid friendly card games."

"I highly doubt it," he scoffed. "In this era of technology, I don't think anyone will still be playing cards in a few years. Kids will be on their electronic devices, like iPads or phones and what-not."

Molly glared at him. "I don't care what technology is out there in a few years' time, our child, or hopefully, children will learn how to play card games, and I am going to teach you this one right now so you know how to play too."

When Molly felt strongly about something, Sherlock did not argue with her. She did not assert herself very often on something and you had to pick your battles. This was not one he particularly wish to fight. "Okay, love. Teach me how to play the game."

He was rewarded with a dazzling smile that made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her, but decided he didn't want her to get cross with him for distracting her, so he restrained himself.

Molly explained the rules to him. Really, it was a pathetically simple game, but then, he supposed, that was rather the point, if it was meant to be kid-friendly. "It's really more fun with more than two people, because then it becomes more about choosing the right person from whom to request a card. Perhaps we'll have to invite Greg and Lori over some time, or one of our other couple friends."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the idea of playing "Go Fish" with other adults, but even as he did so, he realized it was quite surprising how many friends they actually had these days. There was Greg and Lori, as Molly had suggested, John and Kayla, with Rosie, Kaitlyn and David. There were even Molly's friends from church, who had also become his by extension, Caleb and Abigail. They had a four month old daughter of their own, called Arabella. Suddenly he realized Molly was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sherlock, are you going to pick up your cards and play here, or did I just explain the rules for nothing? What were you thinking about?"

Sherlock picked up his cards as he responded. "I was just thinking about how many friends we have these days. A year ago I was obsessing over Culverton Smith and putting my life on the line by getting high. John hated me and I had no friends to speak of."

When his wife opened her mouth to refute what he had said, he stopped her. "Let me finish my thought. John hated me, you were avoiding me. Mrs. Hudson was probably regretting that she'd ever let out the flat to me because I was trashing it, and even Mycroft had probably given up on me. I was so alone, Molly, and in a dark place. But now, look at me - look at us. We have several friends and they are people who genuinely care about me as well as you."

Molly smiled at him. "It's amazing how love can change a person, isn't it?"

"And I thank God each and everyday that you never gave up on me, sweetheart."

Molly put her cards down and took his hand. "I hope you realize that when you were off getting high last year, I would have been there for you if I'd known what was happening to you. I was only avoiding you because I was cross with the rude way you behaved at Rosie's christening, texting during the service and all. I would have been there in a heartbeat if I'd known you needed me."

He squeezed her hand. "I know you would have. At least some good came out of that time, John stopped hating me, and I realized when Smith was about to kill me that I didn't want to die."

"And look at us now. We are so blessed, Sherlock. God is good."

"All the time," he responded, and they started to play Go Fish.

After a few rounds, Sherlock had had enough. He checked his watch and saw with relief that it was time to go anyway.

He put the cards away while Molly used the loo and put on a touch of makeup. He didn't think she needed it, but she always said she needed a little, just for self confidence when they were out in public.

They departed shortly thereafter and made their way to Griffith Park. They had no sooner entered the taxi and gone a block down the street, when Sherlock noticed something and said to his wife, "Look - there's a nightclub here."

"There are nightclubs everywhere around here," she pointed out.

"Hear me out. You know how we like to do our re-creations?"

"Nooo," Molly said a little sarcastically, before grinning. "Of course, go on."

"Well, remember that interesting dream you told me about a few months ago? You know, just a couple weeks before we got married."

"Now why would I remember that?" she teased. "It was only the most erotic dream I've ever had, Well, aside from the historical romance ones. Those were a lot of fun. But at least they happened after we were already married. It was a bit embarrassing to have one before we were married."

"At least yours had a nice storyline. My erm, erotic dream a couple weeks earlier was very short and entailed just a little groping." He remembered waking up from that and the embarrassment that had followed.

Molly giggled. "It was a bit funny that I, of all people, should have had a truly erotic dream which involved certain activities of a sexual nature, despite the lack of practical experience. It's funny how I still remember it quite vividly though, the dream in general."

"Probably because you told me about it, which helped cement it in your memory," he remarked.

"I guess so. So anyway, why are we talking about that dream?"

"Well, darling, you remember you dreamed we met at university in a nightclub?"

"Oh, right, it was rather...hot. So are you saying we should re-create it here, in America?"

"Why not? If we don't do it before the baby comes, we will probably never get another opportunity. Besides, it will give us something to do here one evening - maybe tomorrow or the day after?"

He waited for her response. The idea of kissing her on a dance floor in a nightclub was rather exciting. The nightclub was so close to the hotel that they could just head straight there after their little scene. **_Oh yes, it sounded VERY nice._**

"Ok, let's do it," Molly said, and Sherlock smiled.

When they arrived at Griffith Park, first the couple went to the zoo. Sherlock was fascinated to see the way Molly gravitated towards the big cats. She enthused about the snow leopard, Sumatran tigers and the lions. "You know I've always been a cat lover," she told her him when he wondered aloud at her fascination. "Remember, I had a cat once."

"Does that mean you have a secret desire to get another one?" Sherlock asked. He wondered what Mrs. Hudson would think if they got one.

"Not now," Molly answered. "I'd probably have to start taking allergy medicine again if we had a cat. I wouldn't consider it at the moment because I think we will be rather occupied with our baby soon. I guess if we ever bought a house elsewhere and our family was complete, I'd consider having another cat. I know children like to have pets."

"Then we will consider it one day, if that is what you wish."

Molly gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's sweet of you to say, especially in light of the fact that you weren't particularly fond of Toby."

"I'd tolerate having one if it made you happy."

"Now that's the kind of talk that will earn you a reward...later," she said, with a wink, and Sherlock frowned at her.

"Talk like that again and we will just go back to the hotel now. Don't tempt me, Molly."

"I can't even flirt with my own husband?"

"Not in a public place. You know what you do to me."

"Fine, I'll be good," she promised, and Sherlock certainly hoped she meant it.

One of the exhibits that fascinated him most was seeing koalas for the first time. He read the information about them. "Wow, they sleep for about twenty hours a day. Must be some life. And fussy eaters too, just eucalyptus leaves? No wonder there are not many of them outside of Australia."

"They're so adorable," enthused Molly. "I wish I could hold one!"

"I suppose you'd like to visit Australia now?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I would love to, but that would be an awfully long trip. They have so many unique animals, koalas, kangaroos, the platypus..."

"And several of the world's deadliest snakes too, I believe," he offered helpfully.

"Well, perhaps we'd best not head there anytime soon then," she responded, laughing.

They continued to look at the zoo animals, marvelling at the elephants and giraffes and their sheer size.

The meerkats also were a big hit with Molly. "Look at the way they stand on their hind legs, it's like they are begging to be picked up and held!" she exclaimed.

Sherlock looked at Molly fondly. She was so excited by everything she saw, it was like she was a child, and he loved her for her enthusiasm.

Finally, after about three hours, Molly started to complain that her feet were hurting again. They made a short stop at the gift shop, where Sherlock bought her a small, stuffed koala, for which she thanked him very satisfyingly with a lingering kiss afterwards. Kisses from Molly were always satisfying.

They had eaten lunch already, and Sherlock asked, "Do you want to see the Griffith Observatory now or just return to the hotel?" He was a little concerned that she might be overtaxing herself, but he wasn't going to demand they leave.

They were sitting on a bench, still inside the zoo, near the entrance.

"If we rest for a little bit, I think I can manage to get to the observatory."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Can we just sit here for awhile?"

"Okay." He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. They watched as zoo visitors came and went.

"Isn't it nice to have this lovely weather in February? To be able to sit in the sunshine without a heavy coat. You didn't even have to bring your precious Belstaff."

"I would not call my Belstaff 'precious,' just very warm and comfortable. Besides, you seem to be rather fond of using one of my extras at the moment back at home"

"Out of necessity. At least it saved me from going out and spending a lot of money on a maternity coat."

"You still may have to do that," Sherlock responded. "It only just fits over your belly."

"I'll just leave the button open when I get bigger, no big deal."

They sat quietly for some minutes more until Molly said she was ready to go.

They made their way to the Griffith Observatory.

Sherlock took note of the fact that Molly's favourite part was watching shows in the planetarium, which meant she could stay seated. After three of them, he asked carefully, "Do you want to go back to the hotel now?" He was really getting concerned about her walking around too much.

Molly sighed. "Much as I'd like to see the other exhibits, we pprobably should. My feet are really starting to hurt."

He peered down at her feet, and they did appear to be swollen, particularly her ankles. "Swollen feet and ankles are a common occurrence in late pregnancy," he said, remembering his hours of research about pregnancy, first the early signs, then more as Molly's pregnancy had progressed. "Fortunately there's a taxi stand not far from here."

They left the observatory. Sherlock had his arm around Molly's waist, and she was leaning heavily against him. She was obviously not feeling comfortable.

Back at the hotel, in their suite, Sherlock helped Molly get undressed. She was looking extremely tired and her ankles concerned him.

"You're supposed to drink more when you have swollen ankles," he told her, getting her a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Then he placed some extra pillows under her feet to keep them elevated as she lay on the bed.

"This reminds me of the way you played nurse after I had that fall at church a few months ago, when I hurt my ankle," she murmured sleepily.

Sherlock took off his shirt and trousers - he had not worn his suit jacket because it was too warm, and laid himself next to her. Sliding an arm around her so her head was on his shoulder he whispered, "Sleep now, love."

It was only mid afternoon, but they had had a busy time, and soon they both drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I love flirty talk between Sherlock and Molly!
> 
> In regards to the zoo, I researched what the Los Angeles zoo had. They do have koalas (unlike the London zoo) so I figured it was safe to say Sherlock had not seen them before. I also figured as a cat lover, Molly would enjoy the big cats. I saw meerkats in Australia at the zoo on a visit to see my family almost 5 years ago, and they are so cute.
> 
> As for the swollen ankles, I had them from about the seventh month in my first pregnancy. It is not fun!
> 
> References to Sherlock and Molly's past - you can find the Uni story with Molly's dream, as well as the historical romance dreams, and Sherlock did play nurse to Molly after a fall in my Journey story. As always I interconnect my stories for the full experience, even though it is up to you if you wish to immerse yourself fully in my Sherlolly universe.
> 
> Hope to hear from you with your feedback on this chapter!
> 
> Updated for corrections and better flow 7/2/18

**Author's Note:**

> The whole airport scene is pretty much a factual one from my own experiences when I first arrived in America from Australia. My personal favourite part was the image of Molly wildly waving her hands under the tap to get water out of it. Do you find yourself frustrated with those and the auto-flush toilets as well? I hope I made you laugh.
> 
> There is no angst in this story, it is pure romantic, sexy fluff and humour. If you want angst, there is plenty of that in my Uni story. I'd really like to know what resonates most with my readers for future stories. Do you enjoy the flirty, romantic stuff or the angsty stuff, or both?


End file.
